


I Won't Let You Slip Away

by The_Red_Room



Series: Kallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bleeding, F/M, Kallura Week 2018, Not Actually any violence but there is lots of blood involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Room/pseuds/The_Red_Room
Summary: There was a slight silence on the comm. as someone came through on the other line.“Agh.” A pained groan was all that came through before the line lept back into the static.“Keith? I need you to give me your location! Please, Keith, come on”“I thin-nk-” Another groan of pain broke the sentence; her worry only increasing. “West Wing.”





	I Won't Let You Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Kallura Day Three - Battle Wounds  
> Today's song for this fic is "You're Not a Man," By Thomston  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv6E0cPZgfE
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Keith? Keith! Do you copy?” Allura sighed as the line just continued to give back feedback.   
Voltron had rushed over to the ship where The Blade of Momora’s ship had been attacked. They called on red alert requesting help immediately. Some of the fight was still being fought, but Allura had to go find Keith. The galra that was with him said that Keith left to go try to fry any data before any of Zarcron’s soldiers could get to it. A stupid idea if you asked her. There was a slight silence on the comm. as someone came through on the other line.  
“Agh.” A pained groan was all that came through before the line lept back into the static.  
“Keith? I need you to give me your location! Please, Keith, come on” What had he gotten himself into this time.  
“I thin-nk-” Another groan of pain broke the sentence; her worry only increasing. “West Wing.”   
“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” She said breaking into a sprint, he really didn’t sound all that good. Allura came to a fork in the ships pathway, she gritted her teeth. She needed to find Keith.  
“-Lura.” Allura snapped her head to the right. There was who she figured sitting on the ground in the darkness, head bowed.  
“What happened?” Allura said quickly stepping toward him. “Burn? Hit your head?” Keith chuckled and Allura’s brow twisted as she got closer to him, the light slowly washing over him.  
“A little worse than that.” Keith lifted his hands off his abdomen, blood covering his pale hands. “I got stabbed a little.” Allura’s eyes widened as she took in the injury. Blood radially gushing out of it and pooling on the floor below him, there was a hole. A hole. In his quiznacking chest and he was acting as if he got a little scrape, she threw herself on the ground next to him as he winced in pain and put his hands back down on his chest.  
“A LITTLE KEITH?” He gave her a broken smile.  
“Sorry.” Keith’s face contorted as he let out a gasp of pain,  
“I’m going to try to put some pressure on the wound okay?” He nodded and closed his eyes.  
“I’m tired.”  
“You have to stay awake, no bleeding out on me okay?” She carefully replaced Keith’s hands with her own and then pressed one on his back. She applied pressure little by little, Keith’s face was twisting in pain.  
“Argh.” His body twisted and one of his hands shot up to Allura’s holding her wrist tightly, but then nodded. “Keep going.” She nodded and applied a little more pressure on the wound.  
“Don’t ever do this again. You really scared me when you weren’t responding.”  
“It’s not like I wanted to be stabbed” He chuckled opening his eyes, meeting them with Allura’s. “The guy came up behind me and I wasn’t ready. So, my stance slipped and well.” He flicked his eyes to the hole, blood still pouring out.  
“I think I might need to put more pressure on it.” Keith took a long inhale and nodded. He bit his lip as he slid down the wall so he was laying completely on his back. Allura carefully moved the hand she had on her back to join her other hand and built up the pressure. Keith was making all sorts of pained noises and he had closed his eyes again.  
“Keith, I need you to keep your eyes open. Please” Keith groaned but his eyes fluttered open. His eyes struggled to focus, but once they did he looked down at the ground around him.  
“Shit. That’s a lot of blood.” He said letting his head hit the ground again. Allura looked at the pool around him that was just starting to make its way over to her knees.  
“Keith, can you reach up and press my earpiece?”   
“I can try- “He lifted his shaking hand to Allura’s face his fingers gently caressing her jaw and ear, finally hitting the earpiece button.  
“Team Voltron, I found Keith. He is in critical condition, he got stabbed and I need someone to come down here and help me out.” Keith then dropped his arm gasping in pain.   
“Try to even out your breathing Keith.” He nodded tightening his hand on Allura’s wrist.  
“It hurts- it hurts really bad,” Keith said, sounding distant  
“I know, but it will hurt even worse if you work yourself into a panic.” Keith let out another growl of pain,  
“I’m really tired.” His eyes drifting closed again,  
“Keith! No, you can’t to go sleep.” She felt him relaxing in under her hands, and the hand on her wrist gradually lifting the strength. “Keith!”  
“I’m cold.”   
“Keith, you need to stay awake.” Her eyes started to water at the edges, “Come on- Keith, please.” His grip continued to lighten.   
Allura got up on her knees and started pushing on him harder. Keith let out a strangled scream and his eyes shot open, and the first tear fell from Allura’s eye.  
“Ow.”  
“I told you, you need to stay awake, you idiot. That’s the only way I can get you to stay awake so be it”   
Keith smiled at her, and he once again lifted his trembling hand. This time he brought it to her cheekbone and carefully swept away at her tears. Allura returned his smile.  
“Whoops.” He said his smile faltering a little,  
“What?” Allura asked her brows knitting together,  
“I think I got a little blood on your face.” He dropped his hand back down to his side, they could both hear footsteps in the distance. “Sorry.”


End file.
